Leyenda Oscura Magress
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60016 |no = 806 |element = Oscuro |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 37 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 10 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Cuando sus compañeros cayeron a manos de Narza, Magress se vio en un dilema. Entre sus amigos se encontraba uno que pese haber declarado que odiaba a los traidores, se sacrificó para salvarle. Consumido por la rabia de la venganza, Magress destrozó a Narza aún cubierto de heridas. Poco después apareció un caballero solitario que le entregó un mensaje. Magress se deshizo de todas las piezas de su armadura excepto de su querida lanza y, aunque incapaz de moverse, retó al misterioso caballero a un duelo que no podía ganar. Mientras fallecía, Magress murmuró unas palabras de gratitud por haber podido morir como caballero. |summon = The pride of a knight. That should be the source of my power. But I failed to realize that sooner. |fusion = The overwhelming darkness is powerful. However, a strong heart able to contain it is also key. |evolution = Vengeance made me strong. But my friends showed me the right path. I'll become a legendary knight! |hp_base = 4750 |atk_base = 1190 |def_base = 1330 |rec_base = 770 |hp_lord = 7000 |atk_lord = 2000 |def_lord = 2400 |rec_lord = 1700 |hp_anima = 7892 |rec_anima = 1462 |atk_breaker = 2238 |def_breaker = 2162 |atk_guardian = 1762 |def_guardian = 2638 |rec_guardian = 1581 |def_oracle = 2281 |hp_oracle = 6643 |rec_oracle = 2057 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 840 |def_bonus = 840 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Oscuridad de leyenda |lsdescription = Aumenta ATQ un 100% y los PS de tipo oscuridad un 30%. |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Melancolía del abismo |bbdescription = Combo de 10 ataques fuertes de oscuridad a todos los enemigos. |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Cura lóbrega |sbbdescription = Combo de 12 ataques fuertes de oscuridad a todos los enemigos. Aumenta considerablemente la DEF de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. |sbbnote = Aumenta la DEF un 110%. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Final oscuro |ubbdescription = Combo de 22 ataques brutales de oscuridad a todos los enemigos. Aumenta considerablemente la DEF de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. Todo el daño recibido se reduce a 1 durante 1 turno. |ubbnote = Aumenta la DEF un 150%. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 15 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |cbman = 42 |cbmbb = 10 |cbmsbb = 12 |cbmubb = 22 |es = Orgullo del verdadero caballero |esitem = Leomurg |esdescription = Aumenta sus estadísticas un 20% en combate y añade la posibilidad de ignorar la DEF enemiga al atacar cuando Leomurg está equipada. |esnote = 50% de probabilidad. |evofrom = 60015 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Seis Héroes |addcatname = Magress 6 }}